


Scared

by napoleondarling



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed IV: Black Flags
Genre: I hate making titles, and this one is /bad/, y'all please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Request: Things you said when you were scared with Edward? :)





	Scared

“Edward you can’t..” 

He looks at you and you’re desperate to keep him here, away from the seas and the unpredictability they bring with them. He had gone through this before, his inner voice reminds him, and he reckons he can do it again. 

But he doesn’t want to lose you; not like he lost Caroline. 

“I want a decent life, (Y/N).” 

He’s frustrated. He wants you to see that he can be the man you need him to be, that you’d want for nothing, that he’d take care of you. He’s reliving a nightmare from years before and every nerve in his body is on high alert. He can’t let this end like the last had before.

“Come with me?” 

If it weren’t for the situation, your startled face would have made him laugh.

“I’m serious. Come with me.”

One look into his eyes has you steeling. He’s a serious as he’s ever been. 

“What?” 

He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, gripping the roots tightly as he fights to keep his temper at bay. He’s scared, you realize, and he’s never been more vulnerable. 

“Just-” He inhales sharply. “Don’t give up on me…I ain’t leaving you nowhere. No bloody way.” He has the conviction of a mad man and there’s no way you could fight him on this one. 

“Alright, Edward. Alright.”


End file.
